


Miracle

by Casstea



Series: Lava and Glass [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lava and Glass, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstea/pseuds/Casstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most pertinent question is why a child will always take the same Type as one of their parents.</p><p>(James and Q adopt a little girl, who turns out to be both a Lava and a Glass)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Tracionn who prompted - ‘Jump to future. James and Q have a child and the child is both type glass AND lava, for some miracle reason, and it’s unique of course, and Q and Bond are happy because they both can touch and cuddle it without danger as the child just adapts.’ Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own James Bond, this is written for fun and not for profit.

  _Extract from ‘_ The History of Types’ _by Mary George._

_No one knows where the Types originally came from._

_There are reports of Types existing as long ago as the Ancient Greek Era. Some say that it was Pandora, the one who opened the box and let evil out into the world, who forced humans to change. Some of them developed differences, absorbing talents seen only in the animal kingdom and making it their own. Talents such as changing the density of one’s skin was drawn from the talents seen in the octopus, whilst others such as being able to breathe under water drawn from the fishes which inhabit the oceans._

_These talents, which were so rare in the beginning, began to develop into more common phenomenon as time passed. Like all things, humans wanted to categorise them, to label the different characteristics under similar headings. In response, there is this definition of certain characteristics, both physical and psychological, which lead to the recording of an individual having a certain ‘type’._

_However, no one has ever known where the Types came from, or why certain people have them and others don’t. These are questions which are still unanswered._

_The most pertinent question is why a child will always take the same Type as one of their parents._

x-x-x

When Q and James decided to adopt a child, they knew it was not going to be easy.

All the advice given to them told them not to do it. After all, if the child took one of their Types, the other would be a danger to it. Q didn’t want their child to be a Glass, he argued that it was better to have _no_ Type than to suffer through the torment of being constantly fragile. James didn’t want the child to be a Lava either, to have the constant torment of always having to be in control, always having to be careful.

After the debates, after the pain and arguments, they decided to let the child choose. After all, Q had managed to manufacture the suits to allow James and he to have physical contact when the other’s Type was showing. It wouldn’t be too hard to make a similar suit for their child to prevent them being hurt, or hurting, its parents.

The room was all decked out with images of forests and animals from around the world. James had spent a good few weekends constructing the mobile which hung over the crib, with little model cars hanging from the string. Q had managed to wire the lighting system to a replica of the night sky above their flat, the lights dappling on and off in time with the cameras he had placed on the roof.

“You think she’ll like it?” Q asked, leaning gently on James’ shoulder. James smiled, squeezing Q’s arm just above the cuff of his suit lightly with his hand.

“I think she’ll love it,” James said, turning to Q slightly, “are you looking forward to being a father?”

“With you, I couldn’t think anything better,” Q pressed a kiss into the corner of James’ mouth, “it will be perfect.”

x-x-x

Mia gurgled quietly in her cot when Q slipped into the room.

James was singing one of his old sailor’s songs under his breath, talking of far off places and intrepid explorers. Mia wiggled her little limbs happily above her head, smiling brightly up at James.

“Hey,” James said, as Q settled down on the other side of Mia’s cot, “she’s so beautiful.”

“That’s from you,” Q smiled. Mia waved her little hand in Q’s direction, knowing that her second daddy had come to wish her goodnight.

In the darkness of the room, the tips of her little hands glowed red.

“She is beautiful,” Q said reaching over the corner of the cot to hover his hand over Mia’s head. He couldn’t touch her, not yet when her Type was still out of control. James felt so guilty for making Mia a Lava, but Q thought that it was appropriate. Their little girl was going to be the Type that represented the fire and the raw power of the earth, and that could be nothing but good.

“Are you being good to Dada?” Q smiled down at Mia. Mia gurgled, wiggling in her cot.

Suddenly, her hands instantly turned transparent.

“What?” Q said, as he lowered his hand to allow Mia to grasp one of his fingers. He gasped at the touch, his own Type igniting in his hands at the shock.

“How can that happen?” Q asked, looking up at James who looked just as confused. Mia was supposed to be a _Lava,_ she had taken James’ type when they had first bought her home over three months before, she shouldn’t be able to acquire Q’s type now.

But here she was, holding tightly onto Q’s see-through hands with her own transparent little fingers.

“Daaa,” she gurgled, grinning up at Q.

“Hang on, Q,” James said, gesturing for Q to remove his hand from Mia’s grip. Q did so, feeling lost as he lost the touch of his child.

James slowly lowered his hand above Mia, activating his Type to its lowest ‘setting’. His hand became laced with red lines, but it did not become blackened and smoke like it would when he allowed it to fully manifest.

Mia wiggled her small body underneath James’ hand, her little features screwing up in childish concentration as she reached up towards James.

“Paaa,” she said. Q and James watched in amazement as her hand changed from translucent glass to a normal skin colour, which then slowly became laced with tiny little red lines. James gasped as she reached up to grab his hand, holding on tightly to his finger.

“Is that even possible?” Q asked, a smile of happiness coming unbidden across his face as he reached out to touch the collar of James’ suit.

“I have no idea,” James said, “she’s just a miracle.”

x-x-x

Mia, the doctors said, was special.

She didn’t have one Type, she had _two,_ Lava _and_ Glass. It had never been heard of in the medical world before, especially as the two Types were a combination of various base and subtypes. However, when the doctors had wanted to examine Mia for ‘medical documentation’ James had growled threateningly enough to prevent anyone ever assuming they could use Mia for testing.

Mia, on the other hand, grew up like any ordinary little girl. She had a love for cars from James, and the ability to build her own computer by the age of ten from Q. Eve would always come around and dote on their daughter, taking her out for ‘girly time’ which usually involved going shopping for clothes and then sneaking her into the rage at MI6 so she could fire a gun.

Q had left MI6 by the time Mia was 18, and by the time she had finished university he was running his own successful computer business. He might have been the youngest Q in the history of the section, but the job was a young man’s game. Anyway, he wanted to spent more time with Mia before she went off to see the world.

Q sipped his tea, peering at the screen. James was still at MI6, acting as a consultant for one of their missions at present. Apparently even though ‘007’ had officially retired, neither of them could ever remove the hooks MI6 had placed into their lives.

Neither James nor Q wanted to remove them anyway.

“Dad,”

Q looked around to see Mia standing nervously at the edge of his study. A few red cracks crept up her face, and the tips of her fingers were beginning to become translucent from her nerves.

“Are you alright?” Q said quickly.

“I’m fine Dad,” Mia smiled, “can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Of course,” Q smiled, “is this about the analyst thing?”

Of course Mia would be approached by MI6. She had aced all of her school exams, and James had taught her enough languages over the years that she was probably had more linguistic ability than some of the field agents in MI6. She was resourceful, bright, and had two Types which made her even more dangerous. Normally, in the field, a Type would allow you to be marked by your enemy. The fact Mia could switch between which Type she displayed, if she concentrated, meant the ability to remain undetected was increased dramatically.

“Yeh,” Mia said, sitting down in the spare chair usually occupied by James, “I know Pa doesn’t like it.”

“Your Pa is just concerned for your safety,” Q said, resting his hand over Mia’s allowing his Type to slow slightly, “he wants the best for you.”

“And I _know_ that the analyst job would be interesting,” Mia replied, “I wouldn’t even be in the field-”

“You don’t have to be,” Q said, “James just gets over protective at times. He wouldn’t even let _me_ go on other missions without his say so.”

“Really?”

“He’s just seen the worst of the world,” Q smiled, “and he wants to protect what he loves the most.”

“But you don’t think he’ll mind?”

“It’s your life, Mia,” Q said, “and only you know what you want to do with it. We can only support you in whatever you want to do.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Mia said, throwing her arms around Q and pulling him into a hug. Her whole body shimmered into its Glass form to make sure she didn’t accidently injure Q with the gesture.

“You’re welcome, Mia,” Q said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.


End file.
